


Breathe

by SnoopyLover58



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnoopyLover58/pseuds/SnoopyLover58
Summary: Inspiration for this fic was birthed from Faith Hill's beautiful song, "Breathe". Enjoy and thank you for reading!!!!





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> (I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THESE LYRICS. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. USED FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY)

**_READERS POV_ **

 

The sunlight dances through the slightly opened sheers, casting a glow on his sleeping form.

Lips barely parted, long chocolate locks splayed on the pillow. I love Bucky with everything that I am. My heart’s no longer a desolate space; pure joy floods those lonely caverns. I’m always in awe of how he came into my life, plucked me from the mire of despair and flipped my world on its axis. 

 

I blink back tears of pure adoration. He’s my yin and I’m his yang.

 

_ I can feel the magic floating in the air _

_ Being with you gets me that way _

_ I watch the sunlight dance across your face _

_ And I’ve never been this swept away _

 

_ All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze _

_ When I’m lying wrapped up in  your arms _

_ The whole world just fades away _

_ The only  thing I hear is the beating of your heart _

  
  


**_BUCKY’S POV_ **

 

This heaven sent treasure lying next to me. S’hard to contain myself, as memories of last night are still fresh. The way she moaned my name, ran her nails down my back and allowed me to have my way with her. It doesn’t matter how long we’ve been together, feels brand new. Her lips are plump pillows; her hair like soft spun silk. The shape of her perfect body works me into a frenzy. All I wanna do is crawl inside her and stay forever. 

 

Never has  _ anyone _ loved me past my hurt and shame, but here comes this queen, tearing down the walls of self-loathing. 

  
  


_ ‘Cause I can feel you breath _

_ It’s washing over me _

_ And suddenly I’m melting into you _

_ There’s nothing left to prove _

_ Baby, all we need is just to be _

_ Caught up in the touch _

_ Slow and steady rush _

_ Baby, isn’t that the way that love’s supposed to be _

_ I can feel you breathe, just breathe _

  
  
  


**_READERS POV_ **

 

My breath hitches in my throat; a surge of ecstasy travels through my veins. This man; this absolutely wonderful man belongs to me; every inch. Waking up to his warmth, his earthy sensual scent, drives me insane. 

 

I’d never felt unconditional love until he came along. Now, there’s no way I ever want to be without it. 

 

_ In a way my heart is waking up _

_ As all the walls come tumbling down _

_ Closer than I’ve ever felt before _

_ And I know, you know _

_ There’s no need for words right now _

 

_ I can feel you breathe _

_ Washing over me _

_ And suddenly I’m melting into you _

_ There’s nothing left to prove _

_ Baby, all we need is just to be _

_ Caught up in the touch _

_ Slow and steady rush _

_ Baby, isn’t that the way that love’s suppose to be _

_ I can feel you breathe, just breathe _

  
  


10 years in and I’ve never been more alive. The love of my life never ceases to amaze me. She’s my heart, soul and solace.

 

_ Breathe _


End file.
